Subject to change Threads Entwined
by Wolfwood44
Summary: My own story, my own setting. I like to read... now like to write (Don't mind HTML errors, I'm just lazy)
1. Default Chapter

centerChapter One: Fang/Center  
  
From the darkness, someoen was speaking. iWhy is it so dark...?/i Then the voice came into focus:  
  
"...Savvy?"  
  
Fang slowley opened his eyes. iThat explaines the darkness, now who's talking?/i Fang looked around. He was in a damp room, which seemed to be rocking back and forth, almost rhythmically. It was only lit by a fliskering lantern hanging from the ceiling. Then he noticed the others in the room. One was the speaker. He was tall and gaunt, but had an eerie confidance in his dark eyes. His hair was long and black as well as very unkempt. He was addressing a large muscled man, obviously a sailor. He looked much like a stone; his face was impassive and devoid of emotion. He had lighter eyes than the other man, but there was no life in them.  
  
iThe dead eyes of the Necoan people/i Fang thought to himself. Both men were facing each other and were talking. Both seemed unusually tall... That's when Fang noticed he was laying on his back. He expiramented moving while keeping his eyes on the men.  
  
"He's awake," said a soft but forceful voice from the corner.  
  
Fang jumped. The third person had been behind the big man, but had had her eyes on him. iThose eyes.../i The girls eyes stood out instantly. They burned orange with an inner passion that would bring anyone to their knees. iIf only others could see them as I do... As she must see mine.../i  
  
"Aye, that he is!" exclaimed the dark haired man.  
  
Fang had risen to his feet and, unsteady as he was, seemed ready to fight. Then the room pitched forward, sending him flying into the big man who caught and steadied him.  
  
"Woah! Hold him still, Grunt! We wouldn't want this 'wee laddie' going under again would we?" Asked the dark haired man.  
  
Fang realized that this man couldn't be very old; mid-twenties at the most. He also noticed that the lantern was flickering more.  
  
"I wish they could have given us a better light for all the rent we're payin'!" the dark haired man said, getting a small chuckle from the girl, who looked about sixteen-seventeen to Fang.  
  
"Where are we?" Fang asked.  
  
"We, my young friend, are in hell." 


	2. Chapter 2

centerChapter 2  
  
The Trio: Agris/center  
  
"... And then you knock 'em on th' 'ead an' we'll be gettin outta here, savvy?" Agris asked Grunt. Grunt just looked at him. "If you could talk mo-"  
  
"He's awake," Raven interupted.  
  
"Aye, that he is," Agris exclaimed with a smile as the boy sprung to his feet. Before anyone could say anything, the ship lurched forward, knocking the young man into Grunt.  
  
"Woah, hold 'em still, Grunt! We wouldn't want this "wee laddie" going under again, would we?"  
  
The lantern began to flicker.  
  
"I wish they could have given us a better light for all the rent we're payin'!" Agris said sarcastically. The young man spoke up in a weak voice:  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We, my young friend, are in hell," Agris stated dramatically.  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic, Agris, you'll scare him," Raven said in quite voice."  
  
"Well, I'm close enough, right Grunt?"  
  
Grunt grunted in response.  
  
The boy just stared at the three unusual strangers. Agris was getting a funny feeling from the boy's eyes.   
  
"You gotta name, boy?"  
  
"Fang."  
  
"Loevely name, that. I'd be Agris, and the big brute behind me would be Grunt." Whispering into Fang's ear: "He doesn't speak. We think he's a mute." Louder: "And this," he said, motioning to the girl, "would be the lovely Raven."  
  
Raven had long dark hair but, going against her name, it was highlighted with orange and red streakes. Agris noticed that the boy's eyes were just like her's: Dark but with something hidden...  
  
"What's going on, where are we really?" Fang asked.  
  
"We are currently prisoners onboard a ship bringing us to the island of Khaldackas. Any questions?" Raven asked coldly.  
  
iShe had said the dark land's name without even a shudder. She'd be the only one I know able to do that./i Agris thought to himself.  
  
"Oh... Just one: How did I get here?" Fang asked sullenly.  
  
"You see, we don't know. We don't even know how we got here, although we think Grunt's holding out on us," Agris said before cracking a smile and laughing.  
  
Fang went back to the wall and let himself slide slowly down. He pulled his knees up and hugged them to himself. He then put his face in his arms.  
  
"Well, can't say I havn't wanted to do that," Agris said with a sorrowful smile. He noticed that Grunt had also pulled against a wall to sleep.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me, my fair maiden," he said to Raven.  
  
"Go screw," She retorted.  
  
"Gladly," He replied with a mischevious smile as he went nd sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you think of the boy," He whispered to her.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"His eyes remind me of yours."  
  
"So? What does that mean?"  
  
"Nuthin, of course. I was just a-wonderin if you noticed."  
  
"Should I have? It makes no difference to me."  
  
"I love it when you're so cheerful. I hope you never get depressed, I think the suns would stop rising if you did."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Been there. Beleive you me, I'll never go back." 


	3. Chapter 3

centeruChapter 3/u  
  
The Trio: Grunt/center  
  
iHe was flying again. He knew it was a dream, but he didn't mind. There were the waves just below him, the blue reflecting that of the sky. His wings, scaled and taloned, brushed the tops of the waves with an unborn grace. He was dreaming the dragon dream again. It'd hurt him when he woke up... But it was worth it.  
  
Upon the horizon, clouds could be seen. They were focused above a small island, and island shaped like an arrowhead... At first, the clouds were white and inviting. As he approached, they turned into storm clouds, raging with the anger of the gods. Grunt knew what it meant, knew what he had to do. He also knew that he couldn't do it, oculdn't go through with it.../i 


End file.
